


Party Games

by rosewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like Allison, right?”<br/>Lydia rolls her eyes. “No, Stiles. I’m pulling a Mean Girls and pretending to be her best friend. Yes, I like Allison.”<br/>“No, but like, like her like her.”</p><p>---</p><p>Where in Lydia has a crush, Stiles has a plan, Greenberg has a party, and everyone has a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/gifts).



> Party games are games that some people play as forms of entertainment at social gatherings. Party games usually involve more than one player. There are a large number and styles of party games available and the one selected will depend on the atmosphere that is sought to be generated. (Wikipedia)
> 
> Warnings for drunken high school makeouts, mildly spoilery discussion of Cabin in the Woods, and sass.

On Saturdays, Lydia goes to the Farmer’s Market to get a smoothie and judge people. It started out as a secret place to study and work on college apps without werewolves finding her at her usual haunts, but it’s become a nice tradition. Until of course Stiles ruins it by shopping there too.

He waves and approaches with his cart. It squeaks.

She looks up at him and takes a pointed sip of her açaí and mango smoothie. He sits down anyway.

“Love of my life-”

“No.”

Stiles pouts. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“The answer will always be ‘no,’ Stilinski.”

“Would you despise sleeping with me?”

Lydia narrows her eyes at him.

“Right. Sorry. Look, just hear me out, okay?”

She nods warily.

“You like Allison, right?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “No, Stiles. I’m pulling a _Mean Girls_ and pretending to be her best friend. _Yes_ , I like Allison.”

“No, but like, _like_ her like her.”

“You never aged beyond about six did you? Medical science must be baffled.”

He gives her a look, and _damn_ him for actually being reasonably observant.

“Yes, fine,” she huffs. “What do you want to do about it? Help me cope? Suggest pining techniques?”

“Actually,” Stiles says calculatedly, “I wanted to offer you a proposal.”

She finishes her smoothie while studying him carefully. “Buy me another one of these, and you have until I finish it to convince me.”

\---

“There’s an end of summer party at Greenberg’s parents’ place on Friday. There tend to be a lot of stupid drinking games at his parties; it’ll be the perfect place to make a move. Tell Allison that I asked you to go with me and you want her to come as backup.” Stiles takes a huge slurp of his smoothie (strawberry, the plebeian) and grins like he’s just aced a test.

“If this is some sort of ruse to get me to magically and inexplicably fall in love with you, I will hurt you.”

“It’s not, I swear. Just a mutually beneficial business arrangement.”

“What do you get out of it?” she asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

He rubs a hand over the back of his head. She graciously pretends not to notice when it gets a little caught; Stiles still hasn’t quite adjusted to the longer hair, even though it’s doing wonders for his attractiveness level. Not that Lydia keeps tabs on Stiles Stilinski’s attractiveness levels.

“Scott’s been - distracted lately. If Allison was with someone definitely, it would give him more time to do - other stuff.”

“More time to do you,” she says plainly.

He jolts so hard that he almost falls out of his chair. Lydia smirks.

“I’m - I mean - no one’s - no one’s saying that.”

“I am.” She cocks her head to one side and examines him. “Poor Stiles. You don’t tend to have easy crushes do you? Your best friend, me, Derek-”

He flushes beet red. “I told you that in confidence!”

“Mmm, nope,” she says, popping the P.

“I - I was drugged! The ‘in confidence’ part is assumed in those circumstances. And all I said was that he was hot, an assertion I stand by today.”

“You called him dreamy, Stiles. That’s crush language. Especially for six year olds.”

Lydia takes a victory sip of smoothie at his irritated expression.

“Leaving aside things I may or may not have said while not in my right mind, what do you think about this party idea?”

“It’s all a bit ‘Teen Television Show.’”

Stiles snorts. “Our lives? On a teen channel? If we can just stay out of slasher film territory then I’m happy. Anyway, you in?”

“Is Greenberg paying for booze?”

“Yep.”

“Then I’m in.”

\---

“Why are we going to a party at Greenberg’s?” Allison asks suspiciously, obediently holding dresses up so Lydia can pick what she wants to bring.

“Stiles asked me.”

“ _Stiles_? The guy who’s had a crush on you forever? And you thought that was a good idea? I thought you still wanted distractions. What with the whole-” she makes a vague gesture that’s apparently supposed to indicate the complete ridiculousness that is their life. It’s surprisingly effective.

“Yes well. Have you ever met anyone more distracting than Stiles Stilinski?” Lydia asks with a toss of her curls.

Allison sets the dresses down carefully. “What’s going on, Lydia?”

She sighs. “He asked me out, I noticed he’d acquired some rather nice biceps, I wanted to see if he was hiding abs under those hideous t-shirts, and he’s definitely human. There’s nothing wrong with any of that.”

“No,” Allison admits eventually, though she still looks unsure.

“Anyway, there’ll be a bunch of people there. And you’re my cavalry if Stiles gets obnoxious.”

Allison arches one eyebrow.

“Fine. More obnoxious. Now, which dress do you like better?”

\---

“This is some _Cabin in the Woods_ shit right here,” Stiles says as they pull up to the Greenberg’s house. He glances around the Jeep at Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Lydia. “Oh fuck. Okay. Ground rules: no going in cellars, no sex, and no reading any Latin.”

He jabs a finger at Lydia and she waves it away.

“And I call dibs on Marty.”

“Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t ask questions, it just encourages him,” Isaac smirks.

“For that, you get to be Curt,” Stiles says, slamming his door. “I was gonna let you be Dana, cause you’re so pretty, but nope. Not anymore, buddy.”

“Can I be a merman?” Scott asks, his face all innocence.

“Eeeewww,” Stiles wails, leaping at Scott and trying to pummel him. “So gross. Friendship over, man. We can’t survive a betrayal like that.”

Lydia’s missing something, but she really doesn’t care. She rolls her eyes at Allison who’s clearly trying not to laugh.

“Come on, Allison. Let’s claim a bed before all the good ones get taken.”

Allison falls into step by her side and Lydia tries not to obviously savor how much she’s enjoying that. Together they scare a junior couple out of the nicest room and Allison’s grin is the best thing Lydia’s ever seen.

\---

The party’s not half bad. Hers are better, of course, but for a Greenberg endeavour it’s quite successful. The decor could use some work, she thinks, as she gets beer from the keg conveniently located under a large, stuffed moose head. She has to force her way over; the main room of the cottage is pretty crowded. Lydia has known most of these people since kindergarten and she’s so looking forward to graduating and leaving them all behind. Well, maybe not all of them.

Allison is talking to Danny’s boyfriend on the other side of the room. She must notice Lydia staring, because she looks up and smiles when their eyes meet.

“Oh yeah. You’ve got it bad.”

Lydia glares up at Stiles. “I don’t see any of your ‘brilliant plan’ working, Stilinski.”

“Don’t worry. I’m on it.”

Lydia scoffs. “See that you are. I don’t keep you around just to look good.”

Stiles stares at her in surprise and triumph. “You think I’m cute.”

“Maybe I would think that if I was _six_ , like _you_.”

Lydia proves this point by decidedly not sticking her tongue out at Stiles even though she really, really wants to. She’s especially grateful for her maturity when Stiles sticks _his_ tongue out.

“Boys,” she sighs.

“I know,” Allison laughs, appearing out of nowhere.

Lydia definitely does not jump. She might startle a little bit, but she does it attractively. Stiles smirks and vanishes into the crowd.

“I thought you were here with him?”

“Whatever. He’s probably just off to bromance Scott McCall. He’ll turn up. He always does,” she finishes darkly.

Allison laughs. “You two are so cute together.”

Well shit, Lydia thinks, that’s not the reaction we were going for.

“You guys have known each other so long. This is the longest I’ve ever stayed in one place, and it’s only been three years.”

“It feels like longer,” Lydia says, brushing her fingers against Allison’s wrist.

“I know.”

Allison is so close, and the tone is just right; it would be easy for Lydia to stretch up and kiss her. If only all these people would go away. She’s thinking she might go for it anyway, but Stiles returns, dragging Scott, and suggests they play Spin the Bottle.

Everyone laughs at him, but they gather a large number who want to play. Stiles goes first. The bottle spins smoothly for an impressive length of time, and then wobbles to a halt, pointed at Greenberg.

Scott is cackling so hard he falls over. Stiles grins, embarrassed, but leans over and kisses Greenberg for the required three seconds.

These sorts of games are fun at first, but you can only play for so long before it gets boring. Isaac suggests adding truth or dare into the mix, and Lydia’s not sure if she wants to thank him or thwack him when she spins and the bottle finally, finally lands on Allison.

“Kiss, truth, or dare?” she asks, hoping with every fiber of her being that Allison will go for a kiss.

“Um, dare,” decides Allison, blushing faintly.

“I dare you to - kiss the person you most want to kiss. Standard three second rule applies.”

Allison’s blush deepens as she glances around the circle. Her eyes skip straight over Scott for which Lydia is very grateful, though they linger on Stiles for a long, nervous moment. Then she locks eyes with Lydia and leans towards her.

“May I?”

“Of course,” Lydia replies, stunned.

Allison places one hand on Lydia’s folded knee and the other on her cheek, and draws her close. The world fades away. For five glorious seconds, Lydia’s focus narrows down to the three places they’re touching. Allison pulls away and there’s a smudge of hot pink lip gloss on her bottom lip. Lydia wants nothing more than to lick it off before smearing some more on.

Allison spins quickly and makes Isaac tell them how many people in the circle he’s masturbated to. Lydia would make a comment about how high the number is if she could just get her brain to snap back into gear.

Stiles nudges her shoulder and says, “I need another drink. Want to join me?”

She must follow him to the kitchen because suddenly there’s a fresh Screwdriver in her hand and she’s leaning against the counter while Stiles mixes another.

“That’s a good sign,” he murmurs, voice low and further obscured by the sound of ice as he stirs.

She shakes her head slightly. “Yes, thank you, Stiles. I’m not an idiot.”

Stiles smirks and she takes a sip of her drink to avoid looking at him.

“This is pretty good,” she says in surprise.

“Bartending is my backup life plan if badass supernatural creature wrangling doesn’t work out.”

She rolls her eyes and Stiles grins.

“Come on. Let’s go back in before they start to think we’re making out in here.”

Lydia studies him. “Two years ago, you would have been overjoyed by that. What changed?”

Stiles gives her a wry smile. “I still think you’re the hottest girl in Beacon Hills, don’t worry about that.”

“Stiles. You’re deflecting.”

He shifts awkwardly. “Sorry. Uh, priorities changed, I guess. There was bigger stuff in the world than my crush on you. And then we started hanging out and, well, I think we work better as friends. Don’t you?”

“Definitely,” she says with a nod.

“Plus, I did only say hottest _girl_. There are definitely some guys hotter than you.”

She hits him.

When Lydia sits back down, Allison shifts a little so their knees are touching.

"Sorry about that," Allison murmurs. "I hope I didn't freak you out."

"Not in a bad way," Lydia admits.

Allison leans into her, warm and reassuring.

\---

The game devolves eventually as these things usually do. A few people go out to the back porch to smoke and someone says something about a movie. The group dwindles down until it’s just Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac half-heartedly spinning the bottle.

Lydia is about at perfect drunk level - she can still think and speak, but her whole body feels warm and things are a little hazy around the edges. When she stands up to get another drink, she stumbles a bit and staggers into Allison, who steadies her with a hand on her calf. Lydia presses her advantage and lingers, enjoying the feel of Allison’s warm hand on her skin.

Scott and Isaac are making out when she gets back, but neither of them look entirely into it. Scott spins and gets Allison. Both of them look relieved when Stiles groans and says, “Oh my god. You two have done plenty of necking. Give someone else a chance, Allison.”

She nudges the bottle with her foot until it’s pointed towards Stiles. “All yours.”

After a minute, it becomes apparent that Stiles and Scott aren’t going to stop any time soon. Isaac waves the bottle near their faces, and Stiles bats him away.

“Either of you want to make out?” he asks.

“Not particularly,” Lydia says primly, and Allison shakes her head.

“Fine,” he sighs and wanders away.

Stiles finally does spin again, and kisses Lydia perfunctorily. When she spins, the bottle ends up halfway between Scott and Allison, and she doesn’t even hesitate before crawling into Allison’s lap.

The kiss is clumsy. They’re both a little drunk and the angle’s not perfect, but it’s still one of the best kisses of Lydia’s life. Allison’s hands tug her closer, and they’re just starting to work out the logistics, when Scott interrupts.

“This is stupid,” Scott says. “We’re just manipulating circumstances to make out with the person we want to make out with.”

“Shall we cut out the middleman?” Stiles suggests. “If the ladies will be gracious enough to share, I believe they have a bed which might serve our purposes.”

“Sure. Fine,” Allison says vaguely, eyes fixed on Lydia’s lips.

The four of them collapse back onto the bed. Allison and Stiles end up in the middle, and despite his stated intention, he reaches for her first. Lydia huffs and pulls Allison away, allowing herself to be possessive. Stiles gives her a look, and Lydia sticks her tongue out at him. Take that, Stilinski.

She forgets all about the other occupants of the bed though when Allison captures her tongue and locks their lips together. Allison kisses like it’s a game she’s determined to win. Lydia’s willing to let her try.

When Lydia reaches to undo Allison’s bra, she discovers that Stiles has gotten there first.

“You have your own date,” she pouts.

"Don't worry," Allison grins against her mouth. "I'll be right back."

She rolls over and tugs Stiles out from under Scott.

"Just give him back in one piece," Scott admonishes with a final kiss to Stiles's throat.

"I make no promises," Allison laughs, nipping first at his nose, and then moving down to his already swollen lips.

Lydia likes Scott well enough, but she is not sexually attracted to the guy at all, and she has assumed the feeling was mutual. So she’s surprised when, while Allison and Stiles are very intently making out between them, Scott werewolf leaps over them to lie down by her.

“Hey,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Thanks. I think the four of us would have worked this out eventually, but the kick in the butt was appreciated.”

“Anytime you want me to kick your butt, you just have to ask,” she laughs, leaning in for a kiss.

She intends for it to be quick, she wants to disentangle Stiles and Allison and get back to the real game plan for the evening. But Scott’s mouth is soft and accommodating, and his hands are large and warm as they slip up under her nightgown.

After a few minutes, she becomes aware that Stiles and Allison have stopped and are watching them.

“Last time you did that,” Stiles says to Scott, “I wanted to punch you in the face.”

“And now?” Scott asks, placing one final, cheeky kiss to Lydia’s lips.

“Something similar,” Stiles says, and he yanks Scott back over to him.

Scott goes, though he pauses to kiss Allison as he passes over her. It’s the first time they’ve kissed tonight that wasn’t part of a game and Lydia watches carefully. The kiss is familiar and tender and full of love, but there’s also a finality to it, like they’re saying goodbye.

Lydia props herself up and looks at Stiles who’s watching them with a little half smile on his face. She crooks one finger at him. “I’m feeling very unloved over here, Stilinski.”

Kneeling on a bed and leaning in for a kiss is awkward, but Stiles keeps her supported as his mouth wanders from her lips to behind her ear, to her jawline and down her throat. Allison’s slender fingers start tracing patterns along her hip bones and Lydia shudders, clutching tighter to Stiles’s neck. He’s nipping and sucking at her shoulder when he suddenly bites down with a groaned, “Fuck.”

She looks down to where Scott has gotten a hand into Stiles’s boxers.

“Lydia,” he pants, kissing her shoulder apologetically, “I love you, but I’m gonna go investigate this. In the name of science or some shit.”

She shoves him playfully back into Scott’s arms. “Boys,” she huffs. “Only interested in one thing.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to-?” Allison asks, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Lydia leans down and tucks a curl of hair behind Allison’s ear. “Believe me, sweetie, I want to.”

Allison smiles softly up at her and Lydia melts. She bends over and kisses both of Allison’s dimples.

“If you wanted to make out, you just had to ask,” Allison says.

“Yes. Well. Stiles had this whole plan, and I didn’t want to let him down.”

Allison leans up to kiss her. “Mm-hm.”

Lydia’s always liked being on top, being in control. She knows her good angles and exactly how to work them to the best effect. Being with a girl doesn’t change that. She straddles Allison’s hips and arches her back into a deeper kiss.

Allison goes with it for a while, snaking her arms around Lydia’s waist and rolling her hips up. She’s a really good kisser, and Lydia takes a moment to make a mental note to give Scott a less condescending nod than normal the next time she sees him. It’s in that brief moment of distraction that Allison makes her move.

Between an inhale and an exhale, Lydia finds herself flat on her back on the bed, Allison looming over her, grinning.

“Relax, Lydia,” she hums, brushing her lips over the dip at the base of Lydia’s throat. “If I have to watch you think about how your hair is falling for another second, I’m going to kick you out of bed.”

“You wouldn’t,” Lydia scoffs, lifting her head a bit to keep from crushing her curls.

“Stop it,” Allison growls, twisting her fingers into Lydia’s hair so she can pull her into another kiss.

And oh yes, that’s doing things for her.

“I’ll never get the tangles out,” she protests.

“Good,” Allison says with a wicked grin.

She moves to the mark that Stiles made on her earlier and kisses it, before turning her head and sucking a matching one on the other shoulder.

The boys have been pretty quiet, but Lydia hears Stiles ask, “Do you want...?”

“Yeah,” Scott moans.

She ignores Stiles reaching into Scott’s pajama pants in favor of tugging Allison back to her mouth.

Allison hasn’t made any move to get Lydia out of her clothes, but Lydia wants to feel more skin. She pushes Allison up and tugs off her soft blue shirt. Her bra’s hanging loose, and Allison slips that off too.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lydia whispers.

She peppers kisses down the pale column of Allison’s throat and then down her sternum. Allison arches into her and lays them back down so they’re on their sides.

Allison lifts one of Lydia’s legs over her own and runs her hand down her calf. Lydia shudders.

“Sorry,” Allison murmurs, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “Archery calluses.”

“It’s fine. Better than fine,” Lydia whispers back, rocking against Allison’s hip.

She’s vaguely aware of snoring from behind Allison, and it must be beyond late, but Lydia can’t bring herself to care. She’s tangled around Allison, with a ton of skin to explore. There’s no way she’s sleeping tonight.

\---

Lydia is wearing Scott McCall’s t-shirt and Allison’s pajama shorts when she wakes up the next morning. The owners of the clothes are missing, but Stiles is still in bed with her, snoring slightly. She shoves him until he rolls over, and goes to get dressed.

Lydia hasn’t packed for covering up sex bruises. She glares at her weekend bag as if it will somehow miraculously reveal a collared shirt or a scarf. No such luck. She settles on a blue shift dress that at least hides the largest bruises on her shoulder.

Allison smirks when she enters the kitchen. Lydia makes a mental note to bite Allison. Hard. Somewhere visible. For now, she just flounces over to the cupboard and stretches up on tiptoes to get a mug down. She turns around and is quietly smug about the stunned look on Allison’s face.

“If you’re not careful, people will be able to see your underwear,” Allison mutters when Lydia sits down next to her.

“Mmmm, what underwear?”

The look on Allison’s face is well worth the fact that Greenberg heard her too.

\---

The house is quiet. Everyone’s pretty much too hungover to move. Lydia finds a comfortable spot on the porch swing, leaning against Allison’s shoulder with her feet in Stiles’s lap. She tucks Allison’s arm around her and tangles their fingers together. Stiles falls asleep almost immediately, but Allison stays tensed. She doesn’t protest when Lydia starts rubbing her thumb over the bones of her wrist, but she doesn’t show any signs of responding either.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asks, leaning her head back to watch Allison’s face.

“Sure. Fine. Just thinking about... Well, last night’s a bit of a drunken blur. I know we, uh...” Allison laughs nervously and Lydia feels her heart sinking. “Yeah. Um. I- I had a lovely time and -”

“You don’t want to do it again.”

“I’d like to do it again. What?”

Lydia blinks. “What?”

“Just kiss already!” Isaac yells from the living room. Lydia vows to put wolfsbane in his coffee.

“You want to?” Allison asks tentatively.

Lydia can’t help rolling her eyes. “That was only the whole purpose of this stupid weekend.”

“You- yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lydia says, as tenderly as she can.

“Awesome,” Allison says, and twists Lydia up into her lap.

Awesome, indeed.

\---


	2. Podfic version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a podfic!

Download it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fundmqacp25dcis/Party_Games.mp3)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rosewindow on tumblr. Stop by and say hi!


End file.
